


双生  04

by 16_Crystal_1113



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_Crystal_1113/pseuds/16_Crystal_1113





	双生  04

04

“哥哥，我们还能见到爸爸妈妈吗……”

“小葵乖，只要我们坚持，就一定能等到爸爸妈妈来救我们。”

“好，小葵听哥哥的话……”

“小葵，哥哥会永远保护你的……”

“妈！爸！救小葵！！我求求你们，救小葵！！！”

“小葵！！……”

过往的事情在梦中重现，蔡徐坤嘴里不停呢喃着“小葵”二字，猛然从梦中惊醒。

“呼……呼……”

手背贴在额头上，蔡徐坤咽咽口水，靠在床头。

夜还很沉，打开床前的夜灯，蔡徐坤拿过桌子上的相框——是一张两人合照。

照片上的人不过六七岁的模样，手挽着手，笑得格外灿烂。

想起昨天法院传来的口信，蔡徐坤便一阵心寒。

“坤队，不是我不帮你，只是……唉……”

“公民下落不明满四年，或因意外事故下落不明满二年便能宣告死亡，可你弟弟已经失踪了十几年，在法律上已经宣判他死亡了，坤队……”

死亡？不可能，只要一天没见到小葵的尸首，他蔡徐坤就不会放弃。

“爸，妈，希望你们保佑我，让我能尽早找到小葵……”

“只要他能回来，赔上我这条命都行……”

……

隔日

A市警厅

“坤哥，你的东西……”

Justin抱着纸箱子，从兜里掏出一个U盘，“刚才取快递的时候大爷说有人寄东西给你，就一个U盘，却指名道姓要交给你。”

“是吗？……”

接过U盘，见到Justin手里的箱子，蔡徐坤随口一问，“买的什么……”

“魔芋爽，丞丞喜欢吃……”

“……”

得，一份狗粮

范丞丞还没到，Justin忙着拆箱，蔡徐坤摩挲着U盘，打开电脑。

鼠标点开文件夹，里面是一条视频。

蔡徐坤想了几秒，还是戴上耳机，双击左键，打开了那条视频。

画面是两个交叠的人影，蔡徐坤只能看见一人的裸背和两条白皙的长腿。不用想，也知道那两人在做什么。

呻吟声断断续续传来，身后那人蜷起脚尖，双腿被推到床头，身子像抖筛一样振动着，身前的人绷紧臀部，在那人身上做着活塞运动。

“啊……哈……”

“嗯……哼……”

蔡徐坤只觉得呻吟声莫名熟悉，下一秒便认出了被那人压在身下猛操的人。

是朱正廷

怒气顿时涌到头顶，蔡徐坤气得指节发白，若不是在警厅，他肯定砸烂这台电脑。

视频里两人交合的私处格外清楚，被操到深红的小穴，粗壮的肉棒每次挤开穴肉，都会让朱正廷颤抖，而后流出更多的淫水。

“看到了吗，这就是你曾经上过的穴，现在……是我的。”

“属于你的穴，现在看着我操，有没有什么感想啊，蔡大警官？”

“哼……你……你别拍……”

“嗯……哈……”

朱正廷双手被拷，眼罩蒙住眼睛，被迫打开双腿承受那人的奸淫。

骑在那人身上，双膝跪下，湿红的小穴不住收缩，让那人发出满足的呻吟。

蔡徐坤脸色铁青，双手攥拳，他怕一个忍不住便掀翻了桌子。

呻吟声越来越大，随着朱正廷一声愉快而痛苦的尖叫，镜头被拉到朱正廷的小穴处。

嫣红的穴肉，汁水遍布私处，被操到合不拢的小穴吐着那人的精液，艳丽而色情。

一根手指插进小穴，在穴里搅动，体内的白浊被掏出 沿着穴口流下。

“他的身子里流出的是我的精液，看看，多好看……”

而后是一张戴着面具的脸，那人眯起眼，笑眯眯对他打招呼，“哥，好久不见……”

面具落下，是一张和蔡徐坤一模一样的脸。

脸色顿时煞白，蔡徐坤颤着手指点下鼠标，不断回放那句话。

“哥，好久不见……”

“哥，好久不见……”

“哥，好久不见……”

“哥，好久不见……”

蔡徐坤怎么都想不到，那个强占他恋人身子的人竟是他失踪多年的亲弟弟。

视频到此为止，手指插进发丝，蔡徐坤强迫自己冷静下来。

小葵没死，他没死……

可他怎么能干出这种事情？！

你到底在想什么，是要报复我吗，我的……亲弟弟

关上视频，蔡徐坤疲惫地合起眼，垂下头不发一言。

朱正廷是在下午转醒的，腰间横着一只手臂，浑身酸软无力，后穴带着一股清凉感，却依旧挡不住火辣辣的疼。

身边的人搂住他，脸埋在他肩头，睡得正酣。

昨日疯狂的交合在脑海中浮现，朱正廷气得颤抖，转过身子时却瞧见了那张脸。

和蔡徐坤一模一样的脸

一样的眼睛，一样的鼻子，一样的唇，一样的痣，可他不是蔡徐坤。

“还以为你要晚上醒，毕竟昨天运动了那么久……”

小葵没睁眼，唇瓣分分合合，却让朱正廷有揍他一顿的想法。

“你知道我是谁……”

“知道……”

“你知道我是你哥的恋人……”

“知道……”

“那你还！！……”

剩下的话没说出口，朱正廷脸颊通红，好不容易才憋住火气。

“你说上你这件事……”

“都说了你是我送给我哥的一件礼物，我觉得没有比强占你的身子更让人惊喜的礼物了，想必我哥也会很喜欢。”

揽过朱正廷的身子，在他胸前蹭了蹭，“还有啊，你这具身子太迷人了，让我把持不住……”

“蔡小葵，松手！”

“不松……”

“我是你哥的恋人！……”

“可你也是我的人，和我上过床，我还录下来了，你要不要欣赏一下？……”

眸子终于睁开，小葵眨眨眼，语气中透露出兴奋感。

“昨天的事……我就当被狗咬了一口……”

“我不介意多咬你几口……”

“……”

“我介意……”

绽开一个虚假的笑，朱正廷掀开被子便要下床。

“没有我你出不去的，当然，如果你想跳窗而走的话……你的身子得利索一点。”

盯着那人一身青紫的吻痕，小葵笑弯了眼，搂着被子靠在床头。

“你就打算这样赤身裸体在下面逛来逛去，反正你又出不去，我把你干死也没问题。”

“你敢再来一次，我就毁了你的命根子！”

“啧啧啧，和床上一样，辣得不得了。”

“蔡小葵！！”

“哎，我在……”

双眼含笑，小葵托着腮看向朱正廷，朱正廷脸颊泛红，不知是气得还是羞得。

“朱正廷，我们做个交易可好？……”

……

“什么交易……”

随意捡起地上的一件衣服，朱正廷盖住重要部位，姿势别扭地坐在椅子上。

“警方你暂且是回不去了，卧底当了两年，不如多当几天？”

打开床头柜，将烟盒拿出来，刚抽出一支烟，便被朱正廷叫住。

“我不喜欢烟味儿……”

“……”

“哦……”

应下一声，乖乖地把烟盒放回原处。

“当卧底有什么好处吗？”

朱正廷挑着眉，翘起一条腿，股间的刺痛让他表情一僵。

将这一幕收进眼底，小葵抿嘴偷笑，想到接下来要说的话，便正了正神色。

“跟在我身边，来的消息可比你毫无目的乱撞快多了，没准儿哪天你真能找到证据，把我抓进局子里去。”

“你如果不愿意的话……”

“昨天的活春宫……我保证不出一分钟，警厅里的人人手一份……”

“还有藏在K帮其他的卧底，我也会一个个揪出来，把他们就地正法。”

“怎么样，选择权在你手中……”

威逼利诱

双眼笑成好看的弧度，小葵扬起下巴，等待朱正廷的回答。

手指敲着桌面，朱正廷左右权衡，沉默不语。

“你的身份还没完全暴露，只有几个人知道而已。”

“你在K帮待了两年，什么东西也没查到，就这样回去，这滋味儿……啧啧啧，不好受吧……”

“朱正廷，不如……先跟在我身边吧……”

黑亮的眼睛，翘起的眼尾，像是两颗璀璨的星。

朱正廷有片刻被那双眼睛迷惑，晃晃脑袋，将那股异样感甩走。

心中思量半天，已有了决定，“我可以跟在你身边，但是……有一点……”

“什么……”

小葵登时直起身子，上身的被子滑落，抓痕显露无遗。

不自在地撇过头，朱正廷冷声说到，“你再敢做出这种事，我一定崩了你。”

“呵……”

轻笑一声，小葵抱住被子缩在床前，张个哈欠后才懒洋洋回到，“好……”

“真是只小野猫……”


End file.
